Aun lo recuerdo
by Fenixker
Summary: Esta historia tiene dos versiones, y aunque no nombre a los personajes se trata de Arnold y Helga en una versión resumida de su romance y sus angustias espero les guste. primera parte: Dos amantes se ven obligados a separarse pero el destino y la fuerza de su amor se encargan de unirlos de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

Aun lo recuerdo

Era una fría mañana de otoño, yo estaba sola, como de costumbre no importaba ya pues me había acostumbrado a la soledad que era mi única compañía desde que te perdí aquel día hace ya muchos años, levante mi vista al cielo y note unas ligeras nubes negras que empezaban a formarse en el vasto cielo, oscureciéndolo a cada segundo, suspiro ya que no llevaba ni paraguas ni abrigo, estaba con un ligero vestido sin mangas, sabía que no terminaría bien pero a estas alturas que importaba ya.

Me levanto de la banca del parque en la que antes me encontraba escribiendo y me dirijo hacia la salida del parque, pensando, meditando…. La vida siempre suele recordarme que soy un alma solitaria en este gran mundo aun inexplorado en su totalidad.

Sigo caminando por el pavimento de mi ciudad sin rumbo fijo solo quiero alejarme de tus recuerdos, si ,aunque no lo parezca aun te extraño.

Cada mañana me levanto con lagrimas y recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos que me carcomen el alma, aun no logro entender por qué actué como lo hice, te herí, lo sé pero era necesario para que pudieras realizar tus metas pero ahora es que me doy cuenta de que no fue la mejor forma apartarte siendo brusca y fría con tigo, por qué? Porque no vi la realidad, porque no note lo mucho que te necesitaba, fui una tonta y te perdí, esa es la realidad.

A medida que continuo con mi camino, empiezan a aparecer unas gotas de agua que recorren mi rostro, sabes? cada vez que llueve en otoño recuerdo la tarde en la que te fuiste, la tarde en la que mi alma murió, se que fui muy ruda y terca con tigo, incluso con mis sentimientos pero ya no se puede arreglar o sí?.

El amor que sentimos o al menos el recuerdo de él me consuela por las noches pero a la vez logra hacerme derramar unas lagrimas.

Mi ángel cuanto quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado, pero ahora mi único consuelo es la esperanza de que hayas recibido la carta en la que te relataba mis razones por las cuales actué como actué, siempre creí que merecías más, quizá a alguien ms fuerte que yo capas de consolarte en momentos difíciles, ese sentimiento es el que me hizo apartarte y hacerte seguir el camino que nuestra relación impedía, hace unos días me entere que habías cumplido con tu sueño se que eres muy exitoso y no sabes cuánto me alegro por eso ya que es la clara evidencia de que mi sacrificio no fue en vano.

Por alguna razón mis pasos me llevan al muelle en el que nos despedimos, recuerdo que me encontraste ahí el día en el que te marchabas a Londres en busca de tu sueño, habíamos terminado hace una semana y desde ese entonces no nos habíamos hablado, pero por alguna razón te encontrabas ahí para despedirte de mi , me diste un beso y te fuiste, te fuiste hace mucho esa fue la última vez en la que vi tus ojos expresivos y soñadores.

Me acerco al muelle y la fuerte lluvia se desata como lo esperaba en un minuto me empapo toda, pero me alegra saber que de esta forma mis lagrimas pasan desapercibidas, me arrodillo dejando fluir a las miles y miles de lagrimas que había retenido por mucho desde tu partida, pero de pronto la lluvia para pero solo sobre mi regreso mi vista al cielo pero no me encuentro con nubes negras sobre mi cabeza sino tus ojos mi amor tus ojos esos que me devolvían la esperanza tal como lo han hecho ahora.

Yo solo miro sorprendida no lo puedo creer simplemente te encuentro aquí más bien tu lo haces te arrodillas a mi altura, no dices nada pues no hace falta solo me abrazas y yo te correspondo, no hay nada que decir o si? Solo sonrió y besas mi sien, definitivamente ahora se que todo este tormento fue necesario para fortalecernos mutuamente.


	2. Version 2

Aun lo recuerdo

Era una fría mañana de otoño, yo estaba sola, como de costumbre no importaba ya pues me había acostumbrado a la soledad que era mi única compañía desde que te perdí aquel día hace ya muchos años, levante mi vista al cielo y note unas ligeras nubes negras que empezaban a formarse en el vasto cielo, oscureciéndolo a cada segundo, suspiro ya que no llevaba ni paraguas ni abrigo, estaba con un ligero vestido sin mangas, sabía que no terminaría bien pero a estas alturas que importaba ya.

Me levanto de la banca del parque en la que antes me encontraba escribiendo y me dirijo hacia la salida del parque, pensando, meditando…. La vida siempre suele recordarme que soy un alma solitaria en este gran mundo aun inexplorado en su totalidad.

Sigo caminando por el pavimento de mi ciudad sin rumbo fijo solo quiero alejarme de tus recuerdos, si, aunque no lo parezca aun te extraño.

Cada mañana me levanto con lagrimas y recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos que me carcomen el alma, porque tuve que perderte, porque te alejaron de mi, pero lo que más me destruye es que yo no aproveche el tiempo en el que estaba con tigo, el tiempo tan valioso de aquel tiempo en el que aun vivías, aun me sonreías, aun soñabas y me mirabas con esos ojos expresivos y llenos de sentimientos, llenos de ese amor que me dabas.

No sabes cuánto me arrepiento por las pequeñas discusiones que tuvimos, por los gritos que te daba o incluso los insultos que te profesaba, lo lamento, enserio lo lamento, porque no note lo mucho que te necesitaba, fui una tonta no note antes que el tiempo es corto y uno debe aprovecharlo con la persona que tenemos para ver lo maravilloso del mundo, pero es muy tarde, te perdí ,esa es la realidad.

A medida que continuo con mi camino, empiezan a aparecer unas gotas de agua que recorren mi rostro, sabes? cada vez que llueve en otoño recuerdo la tarde en la que te fuiste, la tarde en la que mi alma murió, el día de nuestro ultimo adiós en esa cama de hospital en la que nos dijimos un último te quiero.

El amor que sentimos o al menos el recuerdo de él me consuela por las noches pero a la vez logra hacerme derramar unas lagrimas.

Mi ángel cuanto quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado, pero ahora mi único consuelo es la esperanza de que te encuentre en un lugar mejor alejado de la rudeza e imprudencia de este mundo de las causantes de que ya no estés aquí, recuerdo que por la imprudencia de un conductor borracho tu terminaste en ese choque contra el camión que se encontraba en el carril del lado contrario.

Por alguna razón mis pasos me llevan al muelle en el que nos conocimos, recuerdo que me encontraste cuando me encontraba débil y sola, mi alma torturada se curó gracias a tus atenciones y tu cariño, gracias a la alegría de tu ser.

Me acerco al muelle y la fuerte lluvia se desata como lo esperaba en un minuto me empapo toda, pero me alegra saber que de esta forma mis lagrimas pasan desapercibidas, me arrodillo dejando fluir a las miles y miles de lagrimas que había retenido por mucho desde tu partida, pero de pronto la lluvia para y el viento sopla regreso mi vista al cielo pero no me encuentro con nubes negras que hace unos minutos estaban ahí, sino con un cielo algo despejado y por unos instantes creo ver tus ojos mi amor, tus ojos esos que me devolvían la esperanza tal como lo han hecho ahora, sonrió al sentir de nuevo tu calidez, limpio mis lagrimas y dirijo mi sonrisa al cielo, "gracias" digo casi como un suspiro, te agradezco porque como siempre, hoy has logrado que me de cuenta que aun me encuentro con vida y por eso debo vivirla con alegría por los dos, "te amo" digo con lagrimas de alegría, me levanto esta vez viviré por ti y por mí.


End file.
